This invention relates to decor units such as bed head boards, wall decorations, corner beads, cornices, signage, displays, and methods for making and installing the same.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for putting a decor unit in a small package, for making a lightweight decor unit, for assembling a decor unit with a removable fabric cover for cleaning, and for scoring a decor unit in a manner which facilitates packaging the decor unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,209 to Healzer et al. describes a paperboard stock material which is folded into a valance. Tape or an adhesive coating is used to attach a covering of fabric, paper, ribbons, lace or other material to the valance. The Healzer et al. valance has potential disadvantages. First, to insure that the folded paperboard remains assembled, Healzer et al. utilize a system of notches and grooves. Second, the Healzer et at. valance utilizes fabric and other material which is permanently attached to the valance and can not be readily removed for cleaning. Third, the Healzer et al. valance occupies, prior to being assembled, a substantial amount of storage space at least equal to the length of the valance. The paperboard blank utilized in Healzer et al. lays flat until the valance is assembled. Fourth, the Healzer et al. assembly is intended for use solely as a valance and is not adapted to function in another manner.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus which would include a board structure, which did not have to be interlocking or utilize other fasteners, which would include fabric that could be readily removed and cleaned separately from the board structure, which would require a small storage space, and which could be readily adapted for use as various kinds of decor units.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for making a decor unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved decor unit apparatus which can be stored in a compact configuration prior to assembly of the apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved decor unit apparatus which utilizes a substantially stiff board which does not, when assembled, have to interlock or have to utilize fasteners to hold the board together.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved decor unit including a fabric covering which can be readily removed for cleaning without requiring modification of the board forming the support structure for the decor unit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved decor unit which can be adapted to serve various functions.